Ultraman Haruhiko Episode 10: Kaiju Forest
It was a normal day..Hama was enjoying the sunset at Nijinomatsubara, Karatsu, Saga. "Ahh.." Hama said, relaxed and leaning on a fence. Suddenly, his phone started to ring. He got it out of his pocket, and answered the call. "Yes? This is Hama Haruhiko." "Hama, this is Taketomo, there is 3 monsters sighted in the area you are at!" "What?! I'm on the case!" Hama said, and hung up. Hama began to run around, looking for any signs of a monster. Then, he heard children yelling. "No, Hegu! Stop fighting Arikia! Please!" A young boy yelled at the gigantic titan's fighting. "Yeah, you too Zaradon! Stop this, you will get hurt!" Another young child yelled at the monsters. Hama ran over to the children. "What happened? Why are they fighting? I am officer Hama Haruhiko of MPT!" "Well..you see, Hegu was eating a banana when Arikia mistaken it as a hostile creature, and stepped on it and fired his flames at it.." The child said. "Yeah! And then Zaradon tried to stop them, but Hegu pushed Arikia on top of Zaradon's back, and he joined the brawl!" The other kid exclaimed. A MPT car arrived, and Taketomo, Shimizu and Kumagai stepped out, and withdrew their pistols pointing at the monsters fighting, Hama did this as well. "Wait no! Don't shoot! They are peaceful and nice monsters!" One of the children screamed, and got in front of their pistols. "Yeah! You guys have to find a way to break up the fight without harming them!" The other kid said. "Very well then.." Shimizu said, putting his pistol in his belt. "So, Shimizu-san, how are we supposed to accomplish that?!" Kumagai said. "I'm not sure...we need to think of a plan." "Captain! I have a idea." Hama said to Shimizu. "What is it?" "Well..I can transform into Ultraman Haruhiko and try to get them to stop fighting." Hama whispered to Shimizu. "Sounds good, just be careful.." Hama leaped over the fence to avoid being seen, and transformed into Ultraman Haruhiko. The titan appeared, looking at the 3 monsters brawling. "I actually remember the ape from my fight with Sylo..but I don't know those other two." Haruhiko said in his mind. "Time to break this fight up!" Haruhiko thought. "HEY! You three! Stop this fighting, its nonsense and it is putting people in danger." Haruhiko shouted. The monsters ignored him, and kept on going at it. "Ok..if that's how you wanna play.." Haruhiko whispered, and made a fist. The titan of steel placed one of his hands over the other, and fired a stream of arrow shaped rays at the three monsters. They let out cries and screeches, and then turned their attention to Haruhiko. "Now..stop fighting!" Haruhiko said, pointing at the 3. Hegu looked at Haruhiko, remembering the hero who helped him beat the alien, Sylo. Hegu looked at his allies, Zaradon and Arikia, and pleaded with them not to attack and just stop fighting. They did not listen. and charged at Haruhiko. "Yeah! Come and get me!" Haruhiko shouted. Zaradon tried to ram Haruhiko, but he leaped into the air and landed on top of Arikia, punching him in the face quickly, and then leaping off of him. Arikia growled, and got up and swung his arms at Haruhiko, hitting him twice. Haruhiko stumbled back, grunting, and Zaradon rammed his body mass into Haruhiko from behind, causing him to stumble forward towards Arikia. Arikia tried to fire a stream of flames at Haruhiko, but he crouched down and rolled to the left, and instead it hit Zaradon. Zaradon cried out in pain, and then snorted. Arikia turned to Haruhiko, and Haruhiko grabbed Arikia's antennas and brung his head, down slamming his knee into his face and then slamming him by his head onto the ground. Zaradon rolled up into a ball, and rolled towards Haruhiko, slamming into the giant at such a incredible force he was sent 100 meters away. Haruhiko grunted, and Arikia slowly got up. The two kaiju charged at Haruhiko. "Graah!" Haruhiko said, as he extended one of his arms to his left, and the other to the right, and he suddenly turned bright red. He just entered his power mode. Hegu watched on in horror, thinking Haruhiko was going to be trampled. Haruhiko grabbed Zaradon by his horn, and Arikia by his wings, ceasing their charge. He lifted them both over his head, and slammed them onto the floor. The two monsters both groaned, dazed and hurt. "So, are you guys done now..?" Haruhiko said, putting his hands to his sides. The two monsters slowly got up, and let out yelps, indicating they in fact were. "Good.." Haruhiko said, and then walked over to Hegu. Hegu screeched, congratulating Haruhiko on overpowering the two monsters. Haruhiko nodded, and extended his arm forward, offering Hegu a handshake. Hegu extended his arm out, and shook Haruhiko's hand. Arikia and Zaradon approached Haruhiko, their heads tilting towards the ground, ashamed that they fought. Haruhiko patted Zaradon and Arikia, telling them it was fine. They lifted their heads up, and thanked Haruhiko before walking away. Haruhiko flew off into the sky. "Thank you Haruhiko-san!" The kid yelled. "Yes, Haruhiko-san you are the best!" The other one shouted. "Heh...you never fail to impress, Haruhiko." Shimizu said. Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Continuity Category:User: Telako Category:Ultraman Haruhiko Episodes